Not Your Average Superhero
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: The Cullen Faction is on a mission to seek out and find others like them, those who were injected with a special serum. Ed/Bella Jaz/Ali at 1st later Ed/Jaz SLASH
1. Intro: Heroes

**Disclaimer:** I hold no claim over the Twilight Saga characters that are feature within this story all rights belong to Stephenie Meyers.

**Title: Not Your Average Superhero**

**Summary: The Cullen Faction is on a mission to seek out and find others like them, those who were injected with a special serum. Some in utero, others by accident giving them amazing talents, or as some see it a curse. With the woman he loves in a coma, Edward Cullen finds comfort in the arms of someone unexpected.**

**Intro: Heroes**

I could sit right here and say some heroes are born and some are made, both would be right. Some see their gifts as a blessing and some of us see them as a curse. I was born with my curse.

One thing I remember my mother saying was, _'Cursed, my child has been cursed by Satan him-self.'_

So I asked, why she said I was cursed. She just stared at me in terror the thing of it was she had never said it. It had been inside her head and I had heard it.

When someone thinks of a superhero most of them think of them as the one who always gets the girl. What if I had the girl and lost her? What if I didn't want to travel down that path, again? How would you see me, if I let the walls fall?

Would you still respect us as the heroes of your city or would you look down at us in shame?

If I have _intrigued _you then allow me to share my story with you.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

**Disclaimer:** I hold no claim over the Twilight Saga characters that are feature within this story all rights belong to Stephenie Meyers.

**(A/N: Our Heroes Code Names: Edward- ****Telepathist, Jasper- Emotive Man, Rosalie- Temptress, Alice- Seer, Carlisle- The Doctor, Bella- Thyra, Emmett- Einstein **

**A huge thank you to Mel k, ****vbfb19**** for helping out with Edward and Jasper's code names. **

**Chapter 1: Fate **

**Edward POV**

I awoke from a restless slumber to the sound of water tapping against the French doors to my room. Looking down I noticed my sheet was twisted around my legs, as I sat quickly up in my bed. Flashes of my nightmare flickered inside my head.

_No please, mom, dad, don't send me away! I won't do it any more; I'll stay out of your head. Just please, don't send me away! _

_She wouldn't even look at me but I could see and smell her tears as I cried out to her. My father stood beside her in the rain, holding her up in his arms. His faced showed no emotion as if it were made of marble._

Rubbing my face with a hand I did my best to shake the dark memory from my mind. Lightening flashed lighting up the night sky with shades of blue and purple. Untangling, myself from my sheet, I slipped into my gold and maroon robe.

'_Edward, are you awake?'_

My gaze left the French doors and turned toward, my bedroom door.

"Come in, Carlisle."

The door opened and Dr. Cullen appeared in the doorway.

"You had that same nightmare again didn't you? You always have it around this time of year it understandable."

I however disagreed with Carlisle.

"No, it's not understandable! Maybe it was then, but I'm not a child anymore!" I yelled out in anger.

As always Carlisle took his time with me. Never, pushing yet always firm.

"You're right of course. At twenty-four you are no longer that scared young boy I took in. You are a man who lost his world in one night at a very young age. What can I do to help, son?" Carlisle asked softly.

I ran my hand through my wild bronze locks, as I paced.

"I want you to make it go away. You're a doctor so make it stop. I don't want it anymore that chapter of my life is over and I want nothing to do with it!"

Carlisle's face took on a look of pity.

"You know my talent doesn't work that way. Edward, your nightmares could also be stemmed from the tragedy you have been through, with Thyra."

'_All of this stress isn't doing him any good. What will Emotive Man, do when he and Temptress return from their mission and he learns that Seer is MIA.'_

I hadn't meant to pry into his thoughts, it just happened. Carlisle's words and thoughts caused me to lash out at him.

"Stop it! Why do you always refer to the others by their codes and not what they were born with! Is it because their not your children? You didn't adopt them like you did me, so their birth names mean nothing to you!" I yelled.

I then continued on with my angry charade.

"She's not Thyra, right now. She's Bella, my Bella and she's lying in the medical bay in a coma because of me! I wasn't there for her and now she and my unborn child are paying the price. Seer is Alice and we don't know where she is because I couldn't keep a promise to my friend!"

"You're wrong Edward; all of you are very special to me. It's for that sole reason, why I call you by your code names. With your code names, I see you as strong and sure. So when one of you falls it's the way I hold onto hope that you will be all right."

"I need a shower." My voice was harsh as I brushed past Carlisle.

Just the sound of the water splattering against the pale gray tile wall, took a little bit of the edge off of my temper. Its effect was even better, once I stepped under the spray of water. I rested my head on the cool tile as the water, cascaded down over my body.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew that Carlisle was right. My nightmare of the past had to have been awakened by the trauma I had just been through.

After shutting off the water, I wrapped a towel around my waist and was about to step out of the shower when my communicator started beeping. My mind reading ability wasn't the only curse that I possessed. Each one of us in the Cullen Faction also possessed superhuman speed and strength. All of us but Emmett, strength he had however an outlining problem kept the serum from blessing him with superhuman speed.

My communicator beeped rapidly one more time, before Emmett voice came from it.

"Yo, Emmett to Edward is this thing on or did you deactivate it again?"

A small smile found it way onto my lips at Emmett's words.

"I read you Emmett, what's up?"

"It's about Thr…I mean Bella. You should get down to the Medical Bay as soon as you can." Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

There was no need for Emmett to say any thing more to me. I disappeared in a blur of color in the direction of our medical bay. A thousand things were buzzing inside my head as I thought of the different reason he would want me to be there. My main thought was that there had been a change in Bella's condition; I had to resist the urge to tap into Emmett's thoughts.

Arriving at the security doors just outside the bay, the five seconds that passed as I waited for my optic scan felt like an eternity. Once the door opened, I wasted no time making it to the doors to the medical bay.

"What is it Emmett, what has happen? Is Bella awake?"

My eyes franticly looked for Bella. When I found her she was still in her deep slumber. My heart plummeted at the realization that nothing had changed.

"I don't even know why you called me down here, there's no change in her condition. Carlisle, would have told me."

"I called you down here because of this." Emmett replied.

He then moved over to a set of monitors over by Bella. After flipping a few switches, a _whooshing_ sound echoed out into the room. My eyes widened in wonder as I turned toward my brother.

"Is that…?" My words trailed off as I spoke.

"The heart beat of your kid, you bet it is. Bella may not be with us right now but there is a part of her that is still here with us fighting to survive."

My hand hovered over the growing bump of my lost love's womb. None of this seemed fair. How would I raise this tiny being without its mother?

"I feel like I've been robbed of everything, and this is some cruel joke fate is playing on me."

Those words left my lips without me even thinking about how my words would hurt my brother.

"So you think fate is playing a dirty joke on you!"

Emmett then turned himself to look at me. He then motioned to himself.

"This is a cruel joke, Edward. I'm stuck in a freaking wheel-chair! I was gifted with amazing strength from my brain to my torso. Oh but hey, let's skimp him on the leg strength!" Emmett fumed angrily.

Still fuming he wheeled himself away from me as he continued on.

"But hey, if you like living in your pity world, be my guest, just don't invite me."

I knew that there was no way for me to take back the words I had spoken aloud.

"Hey, Em you're right you were handed a raw deal and I'm sorry if my words hurt you. Plus side to this, I've never heard Rosalie complain about you in the put out department."

'_Shut up, Eddie.'_

Something came at me and hit me hard in the chest throwing me backwards into the titanium walls. It took me a few minutes to realize that my hands were wrapped around something. Looking down, I noticed I had a football clutched in my hands. The front of my shirt was now torn.

Carlisle appeared suddenly in the Medical Bay with us.

"What happened in here? Is everyone all right?" Carlisle asked in concern.

The smile that had been on my lips, ebbed as I looked up at Carlisle. He'd had no intention of telling me that my unborn child was thriving inside of its comatose mother.

'_Edward, wait a minute, let me explain.'_

"No, your chance for explaining is over for today. I'm done!"

I didn't want to hear anything more out of Carlisle tonight. There was a part of me that knew that he had meant well. He's thoughts were a clear sign of how he felt.

'_I didn't want to get your hopes up; and then only to have them break if Bella and your baby didn't survive.'_

I used my telepathic abilities to project my thoughts back at Carlisle.

'_It wasn't your decision to make, it would have been mine. Hope is better then having nothing.'_

My eyes glanced over at Bella one last time. I noticed that Bella's baby bump had grown a little since I had come to the medical bay. Carlisle had moved to where he now stood beside me.

"Emmett and I are doing everything we can to keep it and Bella healthy, the baby's will to live is strong."

"Of course, Emmett seems to think that it will inherit a talent from you or Bella. Time however, time is what we will have to get the answer from." Carlisle continued.

There was only one thing I couldn't wrap my head around. Why was Bella still in a coma? Not even Emmett with his super brain and Carlisle with his healing ability hadn't found an answer to my question.

"She's never coming back is she?" I asked in a choked voice.

'_Edward.' _Carlisle's thoughts were filled with sadness with just the thought of my name. He however spoke the rest out loud.

"The chances are very slim."

Those five words crumbled what little hope I had of ever seeing Bella laugh or smile ever again. That alone was more then I could process right now.

The _path_ I had been on had been altered so much. I was no longer sure of anything.

Instead of dwelling on it I focus on something else.

"Has there been anything new on Alice?"

"Now there is something I can give you an answer too. She is in Argentina with Jasper and Rosalie according to Jasper. Alice's communicator was damaged in that last scuffle you both had with James and his followers. So it would seem that the gangs all here, well sort of."

Emmett realized what he had said out loud and tried to back pedal.

'_Shit, Edward my bad…I mean damn…shutting up now and going back to work.' _

Watching Emmett stumble over his words in his head as he was trying to apologize lightened my mood a little.

"It's all right Em. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You'd better get your brain on something else before you hit yourself." I teased him.

"Emmett heads up." I called to him as I sent the football back at him.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

I then allowed myself to slip into my darkened room. The storm still raged on outside casting the day in an endless night.

(**A/N:** Okay that is all for Chapter 1. Just remember all good things come to those who wait. Edward is grieving, as promised he will find comfort where he never thought about looking at.)


	3. Chapter 2: Ghost of Night

**Disclaimer:** I hold no claim over the Twilight Saga characters that are feature within this story all rights belong to Stephenie Meyers.

**(A/N: Our Heroes Code Names: Edward- Telepathist, Jasper- Emotive Man, Rosalie- Temptress, Alice- Seer, Carlisle- The Doctor, Bella- Thyra, Emmett- Einstein **

**I ****want ****to ****thank ****Mel****k,****vbfb19 ****for ****helping ****me ****out ****with ****Edward ****and ****Jasper's ****code****names.**

**(WARNING: Mentions a little of attempted suicide, pills and alcohol.)**

_**Last Time: **_

_**Edward POV **_

_"Has there been anything new on Alice?"_

_"Now __there __is __something __I __can __give __you __an __answer __too. __She __is __in __Argentina __with __Jasper __and __Rosalie __according __to __Jasper; __Alice's __communicator __was __damaged __in __that __last __scuffle __you __both __had __with __James __and __his __followers. __So __it __would __seem __that __the __gangs __all __here, __well __sort __of."_

_Emmett realized what he had said out loud and tried to back pedal._

_'__Shit,__Edward__my__bad__…__I__mean__damn__…__shutting__up__now__and__going__back__to__work.'_

_Watching Emmett stumble over his words in his head as he was trying to apologize lightened my mood a little._

_"It's all right Em. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You'd better get your brain on something else before you hurt yourself." I teased him._

_"Emmett heads up." I called to him as I sent the football back at him._

_"I'll be in my room if you need me."_

_I then allowed myself to slip into my darkened room. The storm still raged on outside casting the day in an endless night._

**Chapter 2: Ghost of Night**

**Edward POV**

_**I **__continued to stare up at the ceiling in my room, as I thought of the words, Alice had said to me before she had left with Jasper and Rosalie._

"_Everything will work out in the end Edward. You'll see."_

_I had yet to figure out how something so tiny could be so annoying. She was the only one beside my Isabella that was immune to my mind-reading talent. I had yet to figure out, what it was that she had seen of my future. Especially, since I was unaware of making any decision about my life without Bella. _

_Why had she seemed sad when she had said it? I needed to try and get some sleep. I rolled over on my bed, and away from the window. I'm unsure of how long I lay there. The sound of someone whispering my name caused my eyes to snap open._

"_Edward."_

_There was familiarity to the whispery sound of my name. However it sounded far away._

_Ed-war-d."_

_Catching the flickering movement of something in the corner of my eye, disappearing out of my door, I bolted from my bed. Intent on finding out who was sneaking around my home, I ran after the figure I had seen. _

"_Edward.__"_

_The sound of someone calling my name spurted me forward down the corridor. Catching the slight view of the figure I was chasing. I called out the first name who came to mind._

"_Bella" _

_My pace picked up as I ran after her. I soon found myself in the weapons and uniform room. The figure I had been following stopped a foot in front of me._

"_You have to move forward, your friends need you."_

_I could feel tears burning in my eyes as they threatened to spill free from my eyes. Bella was standing right in front of me. I knew that she couldn't be real, but I went right along with it._

"_What if I'm not strong enough to go on without you?"_

_I pulled in a breath as Bella's right hand gently caressed my cheek._

"_You are strong enough, Edward. The team needs you. Our daughter needs you. Don't you ever forget that!"_

_It took me a second but then I realized what Bella had just said._

"_We're having a daughter?" I questioned._

_She gave me one of her smiles that seemed to warm up any room she is in._

_Bella then nodded her head. "We are, Edward. I was hoping to name her, Renesmee in memory of my mother Renee and in honor of your adopted mother Esme. What do you think Edward?"_

_I smiled at her as I spoke. "I think Renesmee is a wonderful name."_

_Acting on impulse I captured Bella's lips with mine. It was warm, soft and sweet, just as I remembered it. She then pulled away from me. _

"_Edward we can't. You need to go now. Your family needs you."_

_I then noticed the green material in Bella's hands on the top laid a matching green mask. _

"_Bella, I…"_

"_Edward, I love you, but I have to go now and so do you. Wake up Edward, Edward wake up now!"_

**NYAS**

"Wake up Edward, Edward wake up now! Damn it Eddie, what the hell did you do?"

My eyes flew open, as I sat up to take in my surrounds, and I was still in my bed.

"It was just a dream."

I then realized that Emmett was in my room yelling at me.

"What the hell man, just what the hell? Why in the hell would you do it? What about us, you know the rest of your family that is still alive? Did you even think about what this would do to Esme and Carlisle?"

"You know what Edward, I don't want to know. Just like I'm not even going to ask why you're holding onto that. Get it on and get yourself going. Jasper, Alice and Rose called in for backup. When I couldn't get you earlier, Carlisle went in your place. I've lost communication with all of them now."

I still wasn't completely sure of what Emmett was talking about at first. Then I felt something smooth in my hands looking down I realized that it was my mask. But how did it get in my room?

Flashes of my dream came back to me, Bella's kiss, her words to me as well as my mask and uniform. She had been holding onto it in my dream.

"B-ella." I breathed.

Swing my feet out of bed and onto the ground, I kicked something and it clanged against a bottle. Looking down I noticed two empty bottles of rum. Over on my bed stand there was a bottle of pills spilled out across it.

I had no memory of doing any of it.

A few of Bella's words echoed inside my head.

"_Edward, your family needs you."_

Without giving it another thought I slipped my dark-green mask onto my face. With just the simple placement of my mask secured on my face, and in a blink of an eye I was wearing a matching hunter green suit. The Cullen Crest glowed gold on my chest. Each fiber of my suit outlined every curve and muscle on my body. Of course, I was one of the lucky ones to have to wear spandex.

Pressing the button on my communicator I spoke to Emmett.

"Give me the low down, of the situation Emmett."

There was a brief moment of silence before Emmett's voice came through the communicator.

"_The team went out five hours again to stop The Huntsman and his followers. Keep your head Edward, even if Victoria is responsible for Bella's condition."_

"_Oh and Edward, we're not finished talking about earlier."_

I didn't really pay attention to what Emmett's last words were. How could we talk about something I didn't remember? I climbed into the silver hover-craft that belonged to the Cullen Faction. Once inside I pushed the engine button and it roared to life. The glass hatch door slid closed above me and I fastened my belt.

First, I was going to save my family, then try and figure out what had happened last night. After I did all of that I was going to make Victoria Steel the Fury pay it forward.

"This is Telepathist, requesting bay doors opened for take off. Do you read?"

"_Einstein, here I read you loud and clear Telepathist. Commencing opening of bay doors for aircraft take off, bring 'em home, T."_

"You got it E."

**NYAS**

I had no idea of what I was going to find when I landed. The only thing I could hope for was that they were alive, and I would be able to get the drop on them. Doubt flickered inside my head for a second, if Carlisle hadn't been able to get to the others, how was I going to manage it? Before I could dwell on it more I shook the feeling from my head. One way or another, I had to make it in time.

Bella, was right I needed to pull myself together and start acting like the leader I was before my world had done a three eighty on me.

I cloaked the hover-craft about twenty minutes into my flight. I couldn't risk anyone reporting a UFO sighting. Nowadays UFOs were taken seriously, it was the trintennium age. The truth of the matter was I didn't want my approach to be compromised.

Emmett had told me to keep my wits. However, when it came to the Huntsman and the Fury, who were involved with Bella's current condition I had to remind myself that one slip could cost my team, my family their lives.

Tonight would be the night that I had been waiting for. As long as James and Victoria didn't know I was here the easier it was going to be to read their thoughts and plan out my rescue mission. Finding a place to land I focused on access everyone's injuries. Alice looked to be the only one who wasn't hurt in some shape or form.

Even though I was using the cloaking device on my suit, Alice looked in my direction flashing me a knowing look. It was in moments like this I wish I could read my sister's thoughts. Scanning over my comrades body's I knew that I needed to get to Rose and Jasper first. Meaning I would have to leave my sister and father behind, it went against everything in my heart.

The sound of Carlisle's voice in my head startled me.

'_You're making the right choice Jasper has lost consciousness. He needs medical attention right away. Alice is going to see if she can weave an illusion in front of them. They want you son; I don't know why, but they have been talking about you. I'm glad you're alright.'_

Taking flight I radioed Emmett, "Come in Einstein, this is Telepathist do you read me?"

Relief rushed over me when he answered.

"I read you, Telepathist did you get them?"

"I was only able to recover two of them? I'm going to need your help in the medical bay Emo is in bad shape." I replied.

"You got it T. It will be ready before you even landed. The _Mother of Pearl_ is on the look out." Emmett had whispered the last part.

My heart then lurched in my chest, Esme was there. After the last four miscarriages she had, had after having Emmett. When she had found out that she was pregnant again, Carlisle had put her on a strict bed rest. Esme was now close approaching her d-day. Her husband had just been captured because of me and I hadn't brought him home with me.

In the ghost of night, I swooped in and saved two of my comrades I would come back in a few hours to get the rest of my family. It wasn't going to be easy. Then I would have my last stand with them alone.

**A/N: Another Chapters end for those I you that are waiting for Edward and Jasper to come together. I promise you that in few more chapter's they will find one another.**

**Player list for this chapter: Bother by Corey Taylor, Hero by Skillet, Invisible Man by Theory Of A Dead Man and Hero by Chad Kroeger (Featuring Josey Scott).**

**Thanks so much to everyone reading this story.**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
